Dreams Come in All Sizes
by FuturePast
Summary: SadoxKarin Ms Karosaki is having quite a bad day. Until Chad shows up...


A/n: This is probably going to be a one shot. Of Karin and Chad. I hope you enjoy it, it's my first time writing this couple, and my first time writing in Karin's point of view, so it might be a bit OOC, but I hope not too much.

Warnings: Swearing and, for guys, mentioning of girl issues. But not a lot. Read it anyway, pwease? puppy dog eyes

Disclaimer: Do not own Bleach. I.

**Dreams Come in All Sizes**

"O.k, bye," my voice cracked a bit as I hung up the phone. I stood there, eyes wide. I cannot believe I had just done that.

I went to the kitchen to make a smoothie, pausing to touch the touch the cold, hard wood. Yes, it was real. Why else would that wood feel so smooth, yet rough at the same time, under my touch.

"What the hell're you doing," I looked up at the grumpy voice coming from my brother, Ichigo. He was sitting with the laptop in front of him. No doubt he was IMing his friends,

"What's it to you?" I know, I shouldn't have been on the defensive side like that, but I was still in a state of a trance.

He just shrugged and looked back at the flat screen. I stood there for a second, then turned to walk into the kitchen.

Berries, milk, ice, powder….. all were thrown unceremoniously into the blender. Now smoothies are the one thing I was good at. Cooking… well, I'm hopeless at that, Yuzu takes that job no competition. But smoothies. I have much pride in myself in making smoothies. And the best part is, after blending to the exact right mixture, and sprinkling with a few summer berries, and a straw with twirled up paper placed in, you drink it. After all that hard work, to taste that sweet liquid run down your throat – the best.

I grudgingly poured the last of the mixture into a small glass for Ichigo. He never lets me make smoothies without giving him some. I had to shake the last bit out vigorously. They weren't that good today, I wasn't feeling ok. I twirled two straws and placed some berries in the glasses. Then ate all my berries. I got two tea spoons. "Ichigo, here it is!"

"You're so fucking lazy, bring it to me yourself!"

I didn't feel like fighting, so I took the thick slush to him, mine in the other hand. "Here,"

"Why didn't you log out of MSN? You idiot! If you do it again, I'm deleting your account!"

"Just shut up, loser!"

"Bitch, I'm deleting it!"

I don't know what came over me. I just took my smoothie and poured it out on his head.

Only, it would have been much more effective if the smoothie had come out.

You see, today the smoothie was so thick it stayed stuck to the glass and dribbled down at one mm an hour.

My vision blurred as I turned away. The smoothie decided now was its cue, and a blob fell onto the laptop. I knew I would be killed later, but I just carried on with my destruction and threw my glass against the wall.

And ran out the house.

---

I wanted to kill him that day. I wanted it so much, like a bee lusts for honey, like a child's lusts for sweets, and like a gun lusts to kill. That day, I dreamt of his sweet, scarlet blood dripping endlessly down my arms. I had pulled out his organs, using nothing but my nails. Which I bite.

---

I felt a bit dizzy, I had been running for ages and I had realised I was lost a little bit too late. I now had no idea how to get back to the clinic, I didn't recognize any of the landmarks. I was alone, cold, hungry and beyond frustrated.

And my period was late.

I guess that's why I got so frustrated. I was PMSing, and I had just broke up with my boyfriend. And my family didn't even care!

I found myself looking around a park, the view blurred. I touched my cheek gently, and realised I was crying again. Was this weakness ever going to stop?

I sunk onto a bench, and before I knew it, I had cried myself to sleep.

---

**NORMAL POV**

The sun was setting on the horizon, dotting the sky with reds and purples. A petite young girl lay in on a bench in an abandoned, unknown park far from her home. The park was desolate save for a tall, teenage boy, his dog and the sleeping girl.

"What is it, Cheechee?" the tanned boy asked his dog in a gruff voice. The dog had suddenly perked its pink nose into the air, smelling an unfamiliar scent. This was their park, and a new scent stood out clearly. The dog gave a short bark, and ran off into the tall grass, the tall boy following.

---

**KARIN'S POV**

I woke up with a fright at these two curious faces staring at me. It was quite dark so the fright was increased and I let out the biggest yell ever,

"Who the hell are you!" I shrieked, scared shitless, pointing to the dog and his – or hers (looked like a male) owner. They looked the same. Strong, silent, calm, and both had shaggy hair over their one eye. I can't say it didn't freak me out. It did.

"Gomenasai. I did not mean to disturb you. I will leave."

"No… wait." I could see and hear that he had just stumbled across me, and meant me no harm, "Where are we?"

"You mean you are lost?"

"Uh…" I grinned sheepishly, "yeah…"

All of a sudden the guy stood up. He was gigantic, he held out a hand for me, "My name is Sado Yasutora. Hajimamashite," he bowed to me,

"Kurosaki Karin," I swear when I said my name, he stood rigid. His face widened a bit, but as I held my hand out to him, he took it and pulled me up,

"It was very dangerous sleeping here," he stated, "come on, I'll take you home."

What the hell was he doing? Reprimanding me? No way. I pulled my hand roughly away, and yelled (what was _wrong_ with me?), "Who the hell are you to tell me what to do! I'm not going anywhere with you!" I turned around, but tripped over his dog. Soon I felt him pull me up.

"You are Ichigo's sister. I know where you live, and I can help you. But if you don't want my help…" he trailed off, letting go of my waist.

He knew my brother? Well, I guess he can't be _that _bad then. Although Ichigo is a royal ass, I know for a fact his friends aren't.

I sighed, "Show me the way."

---

We walked out of the park and down an unfamiliar road, there were a few houses scattered here and there, and we stopped off at one. _This is not my house…_

"I just want to put Cheechee back in the house, ok?"

I nodded. Right. This was Chad's (he told me to call him that, like everyone else does. It made more sense, I had never heard nii-san talk about a "Sado Yasutora") house.

He came back out pretty quickly, and walked back along the road, me following next to him,

"If you don't mind me asking, why were you in Wabsure Park?" he turned his face to mine, with a questioning look.

"Oh, uh…" I shrugged, but he accepted it without question.

We walked in companiable silence, side by side. It was a very strange experience. I hadn't known this guy for very long, yet I felt totally comfortable in his presence.

The stars shone brightly above our heads, I could point them out – Orion's Belt, Southern Cross, and more. The moon was about three quarters full, and was straight ahead. It would almost be romantic, if it wasn't Ichigo's_ friend_, and I wasn't romantic. Besides, the guy was ugly as hel-

"Are you cold?" his voice interrupted my thoughts, and I felt guilty. I also realised that I had been shivering violently for the past while, I nodded my head and he passed me his hoodie. As he took it off, I got a peep at his body.

Oh. My. God.

That body was so perfect, tan and … _sexy_. I KNOW! What the hell am I THINKING!

Stop… must think… safe thoughts…

No use. He was too hot. I realised now, though, that he must be cold now I had his hoodie.

I put it on, it was so warm and big, and it smelled really nice. I blushed, thank God for the cloak of darkness. Why, all of a sudden, did I find him so irresistible, when a second ago I thought he was so ugly?

He smiled at me, "Warm enough?"

"Yes, thanks. But what about you?" he waved a large hand to silence me. It was enough.

I could start recognizing landmarks now, I turned to face him, "Thanks. For everything, really. You can go back home now, here's your top," I pulled it off, it was suddenly freezing cold, the wind nipped at my neck, and blew my hair into my cheeks. It hurt, "I'll walk the rest of the way myself, really. I'm sorry to be a burden."

I bowed by head and turned to walk away,

"You're not a burden, and what if anything happens to you? You're a young, pretty girl, and the world isn't a nice place. I'll walk the rest of the way with you."

I felt my eyes darken. I was perfectly capable of handling my self, and I told him so, "It's fine. Thank you. Goodbye."

I sounded crisp and bitchy, but whatever. I walked away, leaving him standing there, I don't know how long he stood there, all I know is, when I turned around the block, he was still there.

---

"KARIN!"

"Oh, my gosh, Karin, we were so worried! Daddy called the police and everything! Where were you?"

"Karin! You must be traumatised, you can sleep in my bed toniiight!" WHAM!

I slapped my dad, "No thank you." I embraced Yuzu, and I walked past Ichigo, ignoring him.

"I'm going to bed," as I left the room, I sensed the quizzical looks my family were giving each other. And I knew late in the night that they were whispering about me in hushed voices.

---

I tried to get to sleep, but I couldn't. I tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable and eventually I just gave up and lay flopped on my back. I heard someone – no doubt with the energy, it was Isshin – walk past my room, and I watched the shadow. I heard Yuzu klinking around with the dishes, and then I heard Ichigo walk to his bed, and pause outside my room.

He pushed the door open quietly,

"Go away," but he just sat down on the end of my bed, "You're squashing my legs, you idiot! Get off!" I was whining like a little baby, and I knew I was being very immature, but I just wanted him to leave me the hell alone!

"Listen, Karin," his tone made me still, "I'm really sorry… I don't know what I did. I just want you to know that I … didn't delete your account. It's still there. You don't have to get angry with me again."

I couldn't believe the crap I was hearing, though, looking back at our conversation, it made sense.

"Whatever, goodnight."

"Night, and… please don't throw a hissy fit like that again." I threw my pillow at him.

Somehow, it seemed much easier to fall asleep now. I pondered on what had happened today. I wondered if I would ever see Chad again.

OH MY GOD!

I sat up suddenly, my heart racing. He… called me pretty!

I sank back into bed, smiling. Sleep washed over me like the rising tide of the ocean, each lap making my eyelids heavier.

I swear I woke up the next day still smiling.

---

I skipped the next day of school, Isshin signed a note, and Yuzu took it with her. I hope sensei wasn't too angry…

Isshin was in the clinic, and it was soon the time when Ichigo's school would be let out, "I'm going for a walk!"

"O.k, well… just don't get lost!"

I didn't even bother.

---

As I walked, the road seemed so very different, yet so unbelievably familiar. The gravel stones loose on the pavement dusted against my feet and soon, I arrived at a grassy ground.

Wabsure Park.

I sat there for a bit fidgeting, when I heard a familiar bark. I stood up, and saw Chad. My heart leapt a bit.

He waved to me, and I waved back, and he came my way,

"Konnichiwa, Karin-san,"

"Hey, I, uh, just wanted to thank you for last night…"

"It's a pleasure, come, sit down." He gestured to the bench where he had first found me, and where I had been waiting for him.

"I, uh…" I drifted off. He was staring at me intensely, waiting for me to finish. Silence fell between us, and both of us leant forward…

Now, you perverts, I'm not going to go into how nice it was to be kissing Chad and how amazingly good of a kisser he is… how when our lips pressed together, his lips were the smoothest, softest thing on earth, and how he applied just the right amount of pressure and it turned into a full fledged tongue battle…

No way, I am not going to tell you all of that. What I will say, though, is that as we went in for our second round… his damn _dog_ jumped between us.

---

"Bye, Chad!"

"Karin!"

"I love you!" I ran back home. I had been going to the park a lot after school.

OWARI

A/n: well, I had fun writing this. If you want an epilogue, or another chapter, just tell me. IN A NICE, LOVELY LOOONG REVIEW. Or short. Just review dammit.  
Ahem… please…

And for those who don't know:  
Gomenasai – sorry  
Hajimamashite – nice to meet you  
Nii-san – older brother  
Sensei – teacher  
Konnichiwa – hello (If you didn't know that…)


End file.
